


*It's a Her*

by ArrowOlicityAJ



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Felicity - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowOlicityAJ/pseuds/ArrowOlicityAJ
Summary: Canon from 7X13. Felicity finds out she's pregnant and she tells Oliver. Looking for a happy lovey reveal?! THIS IS IT dear Olicity fans.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	*It's a Her*

Canon from 7X13. Felicity finds out she's pregnant and she tells Oliver. Looking for a happy lovey reveal?! THIS IS IT dear Olicity fans.  
Work Text:

  
Felicity hung up the phone with Dr. Swartz and ran to embrace Oliver. Tears filled her eyes and started down her cheeks. So many emotions happening all at once. Shock was setting in. She was losing one child but….. gaining another. ….Wait what?! William just walked out with his grandparents and she had just got the phone call that would change her life forever. Was this really happening?

  
Felicity sobbed into Oliver’s shoulder as he held onto her tight. So many emotions erupting all at once. Grief and ...was it joy? Felicity tried to gain control over her emotions as she began to process all this new information. Pulling into his strong embrace and smelling his perfect Oliver scent, Felicity knew that he needed her right now and she needed to be strong. Yet her heart was in pieces she realized as she stood letting her dear husband hold her. The timing of this was impeccable. Was there a tiny baby growing inside of her while William was leaving? One child departing and another entering? This thought gave her hope and thoughts of…. Joy?...yes joy. Maybe this was meant to be. Will Oliver be happy? And how in the hell could this possibly work?

  
Felicity had of course pondered what it might be like to have a baby with the love of her life... but she never planned on it actually happening-not with the life that they led! They failed to provide William a normal and safe life. How in the world could they make sure this baby was safe and taken care of? While Felicity reminded herself that she had done her best to be a mom to William and give him the best life possible, she also admitted to herself that she did seem to be a natural with William. ...But William was a much older child. How could she possibly take care of a baby! ...Diapers, nursing, bottles, crying, ...no sleeping! How could she let this happen?! The whole world...literally depended on her most of the time! How could she take care of Oliver, develop Smoak Technologies, and be Overwatch if she was pregnant? How could she do it with a baby?! Felicity reached down instinctively placing her hand on her stomach. How to tell Oliver!!?? OMG she was pregnant with Oliver’s baby. Ok slow down.... Deep breath. She was rambling wildly in her head.

“Holy Smoaks!” She said out loud! “Get it together.” Yelling at herself mentally. Felicity took a deep breath.

  
Oliver pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes.

  
“Are you ok”? He asked, looking concerned.

  
"Ummm... yes just a little emotional at the moment."

  
Suddenly she felt dizzy. It was all too much at once. She felt nauseous.

  
“Felicity, honey you don’t look ok. Can I get you something?”

  
“Are you hungry? How about I make us some dinner?” He kissed her lips as he helped her over to the couch.

  
The thought of food made Felicity want to throw up. OMG was this because she was pregnant? Morning sickness was a symptom right? Or was it because she was emotional, and in shock. Or maybe it is both. It was all too much. How the heck was she gonna tell Oliver about this. First Emiko, then William, how will he react to a baby?

“Felicity, how about I open a bottle of wine. I think we could use it about now.”

  
Yeeees she thought to herself. Wine, alcohol. That’s what she needed. Lots of it. And chocolate mint ice cream.  
…..Wait….. can pregnant people drink wine? Oh my gosh was she having cravings already!? Oh no!! OMG! What was she going to tell Oliver? Was this really happening?!

“I think I need just water right now.” Buying herself some time. She looked up at his eyes and then down to his lips. Even in crisis she wanted to lick his lips! Umm... make that licking mint chocolate Ice cream off of his lips! Yeeessss. Hmmmmm. 

  
He gave her a curious look and went into the kitchen.

Oliver came back to the couch with a glass of water and pulled her legs into his lap.

  
“Are you ok honey? Again, you don’t look so good...Felicity?” Oliver put his hands on her elbows to steady her.

  
“Yes I’m fine. Sorry, it’s just a lot to take in." As she took some mental breaths.

Oliver sat down beside her.

  
“The house seems so quiet now” Oliver looked down at her.

  
“I know we just had William back for a week but it seems so empty here without him.”

  
“I agree,” Felicity said as she looked up at him sighing. Although with her brain running ten thousand miles an hour she hadn’t had time to feel empty. ...Um she was feeling quite the opposite actually.

  
“I can’t believe we are losing Curtis as well.” He said.

  
She hadn’t had time to process Curtis leaving either. She was going to miss him so much. He was a dear friend. How was she gonna make do without him?! Oh, God... Curtis.  
Another wave of nausea hit her.

  
“Felicity, really, you don’t look so good what's going on? You look pale honey what can I do to help?” He now looked at her very concerned.

  
“Oliver believe me when I say you being here holding me is the best medicine a girl could have.” She turned and put her head in his lap and stretched out on the couch.  
Felicity looked him in the eyes.

“I’m just dealing with a lot right now I’m ok, I promise."

  
Oliver took her hand. “Felicity what are we going to do without William.”

  
She looked up at his blue eyes as her head rested in his lap. He was beautiful and such a great dad. He would do anything for William. He would do anything for their child, right? He’s gonna be amazing. She adored him. OMG she was having his baby. I hope she has his eyes. Wait...SHE? How did she know this baby is a SHE? Maybe it was just a random feeling. It was way too early to have those feelings right? She needed to go see Dr Swartz tomorrow. Maybe she would know then? She had so many questions. Her mind was rambling again. She couldn’t help but to reach up and hold Oliver’s face in her hands.

  
“Just when I thought that I might get to have it all. You, William, a family, and an unmasked-normal job. I thought things were finally gonna be well.... almost normal. How could I let this happen? Maybe I was wrong in thinking I could have a normal life. I guess I don’t deserve it after all. Felicity this is all my fault.”

  
“I know how much you are going to miss William. I know how much you love him. I can’t imagine how much you are hurting right now. I’m so...sorry”  
He was doing it again. Blaming himself. Here we go.

  
“Oliver. Stop. We didn’t lose William. This is the best for now. He’s gonna be safe and sound in Central city with Barry Allen and team flash and with my Mother as well!”

"He’s safe. We’ll get through this. We have been through so much worse. This is not your fault. You are a hero and he knows you’re a hero and he doesn’t want you to stop being who you are. We’ve done everything we could for him and we will continue to do so. You are my hero Oliver Queen.”

  
“I know Felicity you are right.” He looked down at her and stroked her hair.

  
“I could never do this without you. If it wasn’t for your heart and compassion I wouldn’t have even considered asking William what he wanted. But Felicity it feels so RIGHT, the three of us...being a family. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

  
“Felicity..." He paused as he rubbed his hand down her shoulder, then her arm, and rested it on top of her stomach. “It just feels right having a family with you.”

  
Her body and her heart just jumped on the inside. Or...wait was the baby moving already??!! No No. Get a grip. Oliver was just doing that thing he did to her heart. ...He wanted a family with her. Oh, God. He would love this news. Now is the time. Was she ready to tell him?  
Felicity moved to put her hand on top of Oliver’s which was resting on her stomach.

  
“Oliver. Do you think you would feel the same if we had four in our family?"

  
He paused.

“Felicity what are you saying?... Do you want to have a baby?”

  
She paused and took a deep breath.

  
“Oliver. You know how I got that phone call as William was leaving?”

  
“Yes from Dr. Swartz”. Oliver answered as he looked at her. “The blood work, Felicity are you ok? Did they find something? Looking alarmed...Is that why you're feeling sick?”

  
He was not making the connection. She released his hand she was holding on her stomach to let his hand flatten on her belly.

  
“I’m fine Oliver...at least I think I am….” Her mind suddenly went to the drug that Stanley had used on her...OMG had it hurt the baby? She had to put that thought away for tomorrow. One thing at a time.  
Ok Smoaks you got this. She squeezed his hand on top of her belly.

  
“Oliver... I’m pregnant.”

He paused and stared down at her for what seemed like an eternity. And then looked at their hands on top of her stomach.

  
“Felicity are you sure!?”

“According to Dr Swartz.”

Oliver had the most beautiful smile she had ever witnessed from those beautiful lips, which she had studied enough to be the worlds leading expert. 

  
“Oh Felicity baby. I..I... don’t know what to say. This is the best news I’ve ever had. How could I... deserve this? How could I ever deserve this with…. you? You are the best part of me. And...and now we get to share this...child...together.”

“Oh Oliver,” she said as she sat up as he cradled her into his lap. She kissed him deeply and passionately.  
In between breathless kisses, “Oliver, how are we going to do this? How are we going to protect this little one? We lost William and...I…”

He stopped her. “I don’t know all the answers yet. But we will figure this out, Felicity. We have to. This is the most special gift we’ve been given. The perfect expression of our love for each other. I will do whatever it takes to keep both of you safe. Even if it’s never leaving your side. Felicity this is what I’ve dreamed of for so many years since I fell in love with you. I know I didn’t talk about it much because... I didn’t know how you felt about being a mom...or having your own baby... But Felicity I am so happy. How do you feel?”

  
“Well right now...pretty darn good after hearing all that,” she said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"And um…..I really want you to scoop me up and take me to bed right now.”

  
Oliver looked at her and gave a passionate kiss. “Absolutely mamma.” He smiled. “Let me take care of you.” “You’ve done so very much for me.”

  
He picked her up easily already in a cradle from his lap. Kissed her with ever-growing passion as he carried her to the bed.

  
“I love you Felicity Smoak and I love our baby...him or her... already.” “Her.” She said in between kisses on his neck.

  
“It’s a Her.”


End file.
